The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and particularly to devices utilizing metal silicide and methods of fabricating the same. As the integration density of semiconductor devices is scaled to 20 nm or less, the interfacial resistance between a metal silicide and silicon may be reduced. This is because the interfacial resistance between the metal silicide and the silicon can act as a dominant component of parasitic resistance of the semiconductor devices.
For example, the interfacial resistance can be reduced by increasing the doping concentration of a source/drain or reducing the schottky barrier height. Also, the interfacial resistance can be reduced by increasing the interface area between the metal silicide and the silicon.